Sayreville, New Jersey
}} |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Middlesex |government_footnotes = |government_type = Borough |governing_body = Borough Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Kennedy O'Brien (R, term ends December 31, 2019)2017 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed May 30, 2017. |leader_title1 = Administrator |leader_name1 = Dan FrankelAdministration Contacts, Borough of Sayreville. Accessed July 13, 2016. |leader_title2 = Municipal clerk |leader_name2 = Theresa FarbaniecClerk, Borough of Sayreville. Accessed July 13, 2016. |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = April 6, 1876 (as township) |established_title2 = Reincorporated |established_date2 = April 29, 1919 (as borough) |named_for = James R. Sayre Jr. |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 48.442 |area_land_km2 = 41.030 |area_water_km2 = 7.412 |area_total_sq_mi = 18.704 |area_land_sq_mi = 15.842 |area_water_sq_mi = 2.862 |area_water_percent = 15.30 |area_rank = 154th of 566 in state 8th of 25 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Sayreville borough, Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 1, 2012.Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Sayreville borough, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed May 7, 2012. |population_total = 42704 |population_rank = 47th of 566 in state 9th of 25 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 26, 2012. |population_density_km2 = 1040.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 2695.7 |population_density_rank = 233rd of 566 in state 18th of 25 in county |population_est = 44905 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 14, 2013. |elevation_ft = 10 |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 08871, 08872Look Up a ZIP Code for Sayreville, NJ, United States Census Bureau. Accessed October 27, 2011.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed August 29, 2013. |area_code = 908, 732 and 848Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Sayreville, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed August 29, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 342365790American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 4, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885386US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Sayreville is a borough located on the Raritan River, near Raritan Bay in Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the borough's population was 42,704, reflecting an increase of 2,327 (+5.8%) from the 40,377 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 5,391 (+15.4%) from the 34,986 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010 , New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed July 3, 2012. Sayreville was originally incorporated as a township on April 6, 1876, from portions of South Amboy Township. On April 2, 1919, the borough was reincorporated as the Borough of Sayreville and ratified by a referendum held on April 29, 1919.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 173. Accessed May 8, 2012. History Native Americans were the first settlers of Sayreville. Tribes of the Navesink lived along the South River where Jernee Mill Road is located today. This was noted on a 1656 New Netherland map by Adriaen van der Donck, a Dutch surveyor and map maker. During the 20th century, amateur archaeologists found thousands of Indian artifacts at the location shown on the map.Pytel, Ed. "Significant facts about Sayreville history" Predating the incorporation of Sayreville, the Morgan Inn (later known as the Old Spye Inn) was established in 1703 in what is now the Morgan section of Sayreville. Charles Morgan III and his descendants, including Major General James Morgan and Lieutenant Nicholas Morgan, played significant roles in the Revolutionary War. The Morgan family lived in the area for over 200 years and many family members, including Evertsons, are buried in the privately owned Morgan Cemetery, which overlooks Raritan Bay. The Morgans were said to be related to the famous pirate, Captain Henry Morgan, who is said to have visited the Inn on more than one occasion.Morgan NJ family blog http://www.morgan-nj.org/blog/Harrison, Diane Norek. "Remembering the Past: Morgan History", NJToday.net, April 24, 2008. Accessed November 7, 2013. "The town of Morgan was probably not named after the famous pirate, Captain Henry Morgan, as many residents believe. In my research I have observed that Captain Henry Morgan was probably related to the original Morgan family that settles the town."The Old Spye Inn, New Jersey History's Mysteries. Accessed September 2, 2007. It was from an episode during the Revolutionary War that the Morgan Inn gained its new name, the Old Spye Inn. According to local legends, a local British loyalist, Abe Mussey, was captured by Continental Army troops in 1777 while signaling to British ships in Raritan Bay. He was tried as a spy at the Inn, convicted in a one-day trial, and sentenced to death by hanging. Mussey's execution was carried out using a tree near the Inn's entrance. Mussey was reported to be buried behind the Inn in an unmarked grave. The Inn was destroyed by fire in 1976, but its ruins remain on the National Register of Historic Places.New Jersey and National Registers of Historic Places: Middlesex County , New Jersey Department of Environmental Protection, Historic Preservation Office. Accessed September 2, 2007. Originally known as Roundabout (for the river bends in the area) and then as Wood's Landing, the community was renamed in the 1860s for James R. Sayre Jr. of Newark, who co-founded Sayre and Fisher Brick Company in the 1850s together with Peter Fisher.Cheslow, Jerry. "If You're Thinking of Living in Sayreville", The New York Times, August 16, 1992. Accessed October 1, 2015. "Named for James Sayre Jr. who, together with Peter Fisher, built the Sayre & Fisher Brick Works along the Raritan River in the 1850s, the Middlesex County borough remains primarily a blue collar community, although its white collar population has been growing recently, according to Mayor John B. McCormack."A Timeline of Sayreville History, Sayreville Historical Society. Accessed October 1, 2015. "1860: The first post office is established by Sayre & Fisher at Roundabout. Though still a part of South Amboy, the name 'Sayreville' begins to enter into usage, identifying the area once known as Roundabout." It was one of the many companies that took advantage of the extensive clay deposits that supported the brick industry from the early 19th century until 1970. From its inception, Sayre & Fisher quickly grew into one of the largest brick-making companies in the world. Production grew from 54 million bricks annually in 1878, to 178 million bricks a year in 1913, and had reached a total of 6.2 billion bricks in the 100 years through its centennial in 1950.This Month's Featured Question About New Jersey History, New Jersey History's Mysteries, backed up by the Internet Archive as of March 4, 2012. Accessed October 1, 2015. "When the company celebrated its 100th anniversary in 1950, it estimated that they had made 6,250,000,000 bricks, enough to build over 400,000 modern homes." In 1898, DuPont began production of gunpowder at its plant on Deerfield Road, and later off Washington Road.Sayreville Timeline, Home News Tribune, August 12, 1999, backed up by the Internet Archive as of November 26, 2005. Accessed May 8, 2012. The company later built additional facilities in Sayreville for the production of paint and photo products. At one time the Raritan River Railroad passed through Sayreville and had several spurs to service Sayre & Fisher and other local industries. A train running on the line was featured in "The Juggernaut," a 1914 episode of the silent movie serial The Perils of Pauline.All about The Raritan River Railroad The episode was staged on the line, including the construction of a bridge over Ducks Nest Pond in Sayreville. The fishing pond is located in the back of Bailey Park, near the DuPont and Hercules factories. In 1918 during World War I, Sayreville was heavily damaged by TNT explosions at the Gillespie Shell Loading Plant. The disaster killed dozens and injured hundreds of local victims, damaged hundreds of buildings, required an emergency declaration of martial law, and scattered wide areas of ammunition remnants that continue to surface occasionally."Great Munition Plant Blown Up; 100 May Be Dead", The New York Times, October 5, 1918. Accessed June 1, 2014."Day of Explosions and Fire Finishes Shell Plant Ruin", The New York Times, October 6, 1918. Accessed June 1, 2014."Old military explosive unearthed in schoolyard" , Suburban, July 6, 2007. Accessed June 1, 2014. "We find these things a couple of times a year in town." Sayreville's clay deposits have earned scientific notice as one of the world's major sources of museum-quality fossils found in amber (see New Jersey amber). This prehistoric tree resin managed to encase over a hundred species of insects and plants from approximately 90 million years ago, when Sayreville had a tropical climate. The fossils have been extensively researched and published by David Grimaldi, curator of invertebrate zoology at the American Museum of Natural History.Sayreville Historical Society. [https://books.google.com/books?id=yimlsJiPfLcC&pg=PA108 Sayreville], p. 108. Arcadia Publishing, 2001. . Accessed October 1, 2015.Geology of National Parks: Sayreville / Kennedy Park, United States Geological Survey. Accessed October 1, 2015. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough had a total area of 18.704 square miles (48.442 km2), including 15.842 square miles (41.030 km2) of land and 2.862 square miles (7.412 km2) of water (15.30%). The borough is located on the southern bank of the Raritan River across from Woodbridge Township and Perth Amboy, and is bordered on the southwest and south by Old Bridge Township. The borough also borders East Brunswick Township, Edison, South Amboy, and South River in Middlesex County, and Staten Island in New York City.Areas touching Sayreville, MapIt. Accessed April 14, 2015. Low-lying areas near the Raritan River are subject to flooding associated with storm surges.Lehmann, Evan. "Risk: N.J. town, flood-soaked and weary, tries to back away from the water", ClimateWire, May 7, 2013. Accessed October 1, 2015. "Sayreville unfolds along the edge of a wide river plain. During big storms, the Raritan stops giving water to the Atlantic Ocean and begins taking it in. Sections of Sayreville have been dunked three years in a row as tides and storm surge soak the plain like a sponge." The borough is approximately southwest of Lower Manhattan, southwest of Staten Island and northeast of Philadelphia. Area codes 908, 732 and 848 are used in Sayreville. Sayreville uses four ZIP codes. 08871 and 08872 are post offices located in the borough itself. 08879 is the South Amboy ZIP code serving the Morgan and Melrose sections of Sayreville, the City of South Amboy, and the Laurence Harbor neighborhood of Old Bridge Township. 08859 is the Parlin ZIP code, which serves adjoining portions of Sayreville and Old Bridge Township. Unincorporated communities, localities and place names within the borough include: Crossmans, Ernston, Gillespie, Laurel Park, MacArthur Manor, Melrose, Morgan, Morgan Heights, Phoenix, Runyon, Sayre Woods, Sayreville Junction, Sayreville Station, and Whitehead Dock.Locality Search, State of New Jersey. Accessed April 14, 2015. Demographics , New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed June 28, 2015. 2000 2010 }} 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $71,808 (with a margin of error of +/- $3,796) and the median family income was $84,929 (+/- $6,096). Males had a median income of $63,523 (+/- $3,061) versus $46,180 (+/- $3,434) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $32,259 (+/- $1,187). About 4.4% of families and 5.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.2% of those under age 18 and 4.6% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Sayreville borough, Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 8, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 40,377 people, 14,955 households, and 10,917 families residing in the borough. The population density was 2,539.4 people per square mile (980.5/km2). There were 15,235 housing units at an average density of 958.1 per square mile (370.0/km2). The racial makeup of the borough was 76.47% White, 8.62% African American, 0.13% Native American, 10.56% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 2.12% from other races, and 2.08% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 7.29% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Sayreville borough, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 26, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Sayreville borough, Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 26, 2012. There were 14,955 households out of which 34.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.5% were married couples living together, 11.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.0% were non-families. 22.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.68 and the average family size was 3.17. In the borough the population was spread out with 23.6% under the age of 18, 7.3% from 18 to 24, 34.2% from 25 to 44, 22.5% from 45 to 64, and 12.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 96.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.0 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $58,919, and the median income for a family was $66,266. Males had a median income of $47,427 versus $35,151 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $24,736. About 3.4% of families and 4.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.1% of those under age 18 and 5.3% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Sayreville is governed under the Borough form of New Jersey municipal government. The governing body consists of a Mayor and a Borough Council comprising six council members, with all positions elected at-large on a partisan basis as part of the November general election. A Mayor is elected directly by the voters to a four-year term of office. The Borough Council consists of six members elected to serve three-year terms on a staggered basis, with two seats coming up for election each year in a three-year cycle.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 87. The Borough form of government used by Sayreville, the most common system used in the state, is a "weak mayor / strong council" government in which council members act as the legislative body with the mayor presiding at meetings and voting only in the event of a tie. The mayor can veto ordinances subject to an override by a two-thirds majority vote of the council. The mayor makes committee and liaison assignments for council members, and most appointments are made by the mayor with the advice and consent of the council.Cerra, Michael F. "Forms of Government: Everything You've Always Wanted to Know, But Were Afraid to Ask" , New Jersey State League of Municipalities. Accessed November 30, 2014."Forms of Municipal Government in New Jersey", p. 6. Rutgers University Center for Government Studies. Accessed June 3, 2015. , the Mayor of Sayreville is Republican Kennedy O'Brien, whose term of office ends December 31, 2019.Mayor's Page, Borough of Sayreville. Accessed July 13, 2016. Members of the Borough Council are Council President Daniel Buchanan (D, 2016), Steven Grillo (D, 2018), Victoria Kilpatrick (D, 2017), Pat Lembo (R, 2018), Mary J. Novak (D, 2017) and Arthur J. Rittenhouse Jr. (R, 2016).Borough Council, Borough of Sayreville. Accessed July 13, 2016.2016 Municipal User Friendly Budget, Borough of Sayreville. Accessed July 13, 2016.Borough of Sayreville, Middlesex County, New Jersey. Accessed July 12, 2016.November 3, 2015 General Election Results , Middlesex County, New Jersey. Accessed July 12, 2016.November 4, 2014 General Election Results , Middlesex County, New Jersey. Accessed July 12, 2016.November 5, 2013 General Election Results , Middlesex County, New Jersey. Accessed July 12, 2016. Emergency services Sayreville's EMS-Rescue System is operated by an all-volunteer membership. The Sayreville Emergency Squad was founded in 1936 and provides EMS-Rescue Service with its sister Squad, Morgan First Aid. Both squads provide Emergency medical services, Motor Vehicle Extrication, Boat and Water Rescue, Search and Rescue, and any other rescue function needed. As one of the few completely volunteer first aid squads remaining in central New Jersey, they provide these services free to the citizens of Sayreville.About Us, Sayreville Emergency Squad. Accessed May 8, 2012. Sayreville also has an all-volunteer fire department. It has four fire companies, Sayreville Engine Company #1, Melrose Hose Company #1, Morgan Hose & Chemical Company #1, and the President Park Volunteer Fire Company.Sayreville Fire Department, Borough of Sayreville. Accessed May 8, 2012. Sayreville operates an all-volunteer auxiliary police, which assists the police department with night patrols, Sunday church crossings and various borough events. They are also called into action in the event of large-scale borough emergencies where the police department is stressed for manpower.About Us, Sayreville Police Auxiliary. Accessed July 29, 2013. Federal, state and county representation Sayreville is located in the 6th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 19th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 8. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2017_CG.pdf#page=65 2017 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government] , p. 64, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 30, 2017.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 24,248 registered voters in Sayerville, of which 9,394 (38.7%) were registered as Democrats, 2,778 (11.5%) were registered as Republicans and 12,053 (49.7%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 23 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Middlesex, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed November 27, 2012. In the 2012 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 58.8% of the vote (9,362 cast), ahead of Republican Mitt Romney with 40.2% (6,394 votes), and other candidates with 1.0% (167 votes), among the 16,040 ballots cast by the borough's 24,804 registered voters (117 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 64.7%. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 53.3% of the vote (9,392 cast), ahead of Republican John McCain with 44.5% (7,839 votes) and other candidates with 1.3% (228 votes), among the 17,608 ballots cast by the borough's 24,673 registered voters, for a turnout of 71.4%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Middlesex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed November 27, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 51.0% of the vote (8,147 ballots cast), outpolling Republican George W. Bush with 47.7% (7,614 votes) and other candidates with 0.6% (144 votes), among the 15,963 ballots cast by the borough's 22,510 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 70.9.2004 Presidential Election: Middlesex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed November 27, 2012. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 64.4% of the vote (6,199 cast), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 34.6% (3,328 votes), and other candidates with 1.1% (102 votes), among the 9,780 ballots cast by the borough's 25,151 registered voters (151 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 38.9%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 52.9% of the vote (5,952 ballots cast), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 37.9% (4,263 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 6.8% (766 votes) and other candidates with 1.3% (148 votes), among the 11,242 ballots cast by the borough's 24,033 registered voters, yielding a 46.8% turnout.2009 Governor: Middlesex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed November 27, 2012. Education The Sayreville Public Schools serve students in kindergarten through twelfth grade. Schools in the district (with 2010–11 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Sayreville Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed November 26, 2012.) are four K–3 elementary schools — Emma Arleth Elementary SchoolEmma Arleth Elementary School, Sayreville Public Schools. Accessed July 29, 2013. (476 students), Dwight D. Eisenhower Elementary SchoolDwight D. Eisenhower Elementary School , Sayreville Public Schools. Accessed July 29, 2013. (546), Harry S. Truman Elementary SchoolHarry S. Truman Elementary School , Sayreville Public Schools. Accessed July 29, 2013. (509) and Woodrow Wilson Elementary SchoolWoodrow Wilson Elementary School, Sayreville Public Schools. Accessed July 29, 2013. (358) — Samsel Upper Elementary SchoolSayreville Upper Elementary School, Sayreville Public Schools. Accessed July 29, 2013. for grades 4–5 (977), Sayreville Middle SchoolSayreville Middle School, Sayreville Public Schools. Accessed July 29, 2013. for grades 6–8 (1,323), and Sayreville War Memorial High SchoolSayreville War Memorial High School, Sayreville Public Schools. Accessed July 29, 2013. for grades 9–12 (1,734). Jesse Selover Elementary SchoolJesse Selover Elementary School, Sayreville Public Schools. Accessed July 29, 2013. offers a half-day program for children ages 3–5 years with mild to moderate disabilities, and a full-day program for children of the same age with moderate disabilities who require a greater degree of time and attention.Schools , Sayreville Public Schools. Accessed July 29, 2013.New Jersey School Directory for the Sayreville Public Schools, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed December 29, 2016. Redevelopment Although the borough remains an industrial community, the addition of many technology companies and a growing residential population has changed the landscape of this central New Jersey town. Randy Corman, Executive Director of the Sayreville Economic and Redevelopment Agency (SERA), has been heading up the development of the parcel of land commonly referred to as the National Lead Site / Amboy Cinemas lot since about 2000. This new development would clear woods, trees, and wetlands and install an entire city complete with commercial, industrial, residential, and recreational facilities, all near the Middlesex County Utilities Authority (Sewerage Authority) and the Middlesex County Fire Academy.Borough Set to Buy Tract for $32M, Cityfeet.com, January 4, 2005. There has also been much litigation as to the makeup of the members and public opinion about this project has never been put to a ballot."SERA will take boro to court over new law", Suburban, February 16, 2006. Accessed June 1, 2014. In addition, closed-door meetings have been accused of going against the Sunshine Open Meeting Act."Get rid of play to play at NL", Home News Tribune, September 26, 2006. Accessed September 27, 2006. The master plan of the area was finalized in 2012, with plans to create a mixed-use development which includes a shopping center, luxury mall, apartments, town homes, offices, and multiple marinas. Phase 1 of the plan has begun construction as of 2013. Plans include a luxury mall with of space, of luxury shopping, entertainment, restaurants and groceries, a Bass Pro Shops, a regional power center, 1,400 apartments and 600 homes, along with waterfront dining, hotels and office space.Burd, Joshua. "Coming soon: Sayreville's mall for millennials", NJBIZ, May 26, 2014. Accessed April 30, 2015. Flood plain Following extensive flooding near the river during Hurricane Sandy in 2012, many residents accepted an offer funded by the federal government in 2013 to buy out 250 houses in the floodplain. Transportation Roads and highways , the borough had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Middlesex County, by the New Jersey Department of Transportation and by the New Jersey Turnpike Authority.Middlesex County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed July 18, 2014. Sayreville is near several major roadways: the Garden State Parkway, New Jersey Turnpike (Interstate 95), Interstate 287 which becomes Route 440 (providing access to Staten Island and Long Island), U.S. 1, U.S. 9, Route 18, Route 34, Route 35 and Route 36. Three highway bridges span the Raritan River from Sayreville. The Edison Bridge on U.S. 9 and the Driscoll Bridge on the Garden State Parkway connect Woodbridge on the north with Sayreville on the south. The Victory Bridge carries Route 35, connecting Sayreville with Perth Amboy. Public transportation NJ Transit offers service between the borough and the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan via the 131 and 139 bus routes. Service within New Jersey is offered to Newark on the 67, to Jersey City on the 64, and to other local destinations on the 815 and 817 routes.Middlesex County Bus/Rail Connections, NJ Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed August 10, 2011. Academy Bus provides additional weekday rush-hour service for commuters to Manhattan.Commuter Map, Academy Bus. Accessed April 30, 2015. The Raritan River Railroad provided passenger service to Sayreville's Parlin Station from 1888 through 1938.Stations of the Raritan River Railroad, Tom's Raritan River Railroad Page. Accessed April 30, 2015. "The line ran from South Amboy to New Brunswick, via Sayreville, Parlin, South River, East Brunswick, and North Brunswick." Community Sayreville is home to the Starland Ballroom concert venue that opened in December 2003.Corinne, Victoria. "Starland Ballroom The Rock Palace That Refuses To Die", Enjoy New Jersey, October 31, 2014. Accessed October 1, 2015. "Ever since opening on December 7, 2003 with a special performance by David Lee Roth of Van Halen, the venue has seen the likes of many different musicians from many different genres:" The community is home to the Faith Fellowship Ministries World Outreach Center, a non-denominational "megachurch" founded in 1980 that has a weekly attendance over 10,000, which was ranked 44th by Outreach magazine on its 2013 list of the "100 Largest Churches in America", and is the largest church in New Jersey.Staff. "2013 Outreach 100 Largest Churches in America", Outreach (magazine). Accessed April 30, 2015. Sayreville has one community football and cheer team The Junior Bombers. Sayreville has a newly constructed Skate Park, located in Kennedy Park, for skaters and bikers all around New Jersey.Skate Park, Borough of Sayreville. Accessed October 27, 2011. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Sayreville include: * Barry T. Albin (born 1952), Justice of the New Jersey Supreme Court.Becker, Arielle Levin. "Graduated in Borough: Sayreville honors 5 in H.S. hall of fame", Home News Tribune, May 21, 2005. Accessed December 18, 2014. "After graduating from high school in 1970, inductee Barry T. Albin went on to earn a law degree, serving as an assistant prosecutor..." * Jon Bon Jovi (born 1962), lead singer of the rock band Bon Jovi.Goodnough, Abby. "In Brief: A Town Bids for Recognition By Renaming Highway Stops", The New York Times, October 15, 1995. Accessed May 8, 2012. "It used to be enough that the rock star Jon Bon Jovi hailed from Sayreville. Lately, though, the Middlesex County town is yearning for more recognition." * Randy Corman (born 1960), Sayreville councilmember who served in the New Jersey Senate.King, Wayne. "Trenton Aims at Dinkins In Commuter-Tax Battle", The New York Times, December 18, 1992. Accessed May 8, 2012. "A New Jersey State Senator, Randy Corman, Republican of Sayreville, has introduced a bill he says will protect shoppers in New Jersey malls from being 'stalked' and 'spied upon.'" * Patrick Crosby (born 1985), professional indoor lacrosse goaltender.Staff. "Meet a NALL Player", InLacrosseWeTrust.com, November 4, 2012. Accessed April 3, 2014. "Originally from Sayreville, New Jersey I grew up playing ice hockey my entire life." * Bob Dustal (born 1935), former pitcher for the Detroit Tigers."Bob Dustal", Baseball-Reference.com, Accessed October 24, 2014. * Greg Evigan (born 1953), actor who appeared in B.J. and the Bear and My Two Dads.Dencker, Martha. "Picking berries, making bricks: Memories of old-time Sayreville.", The Star-Ledger, April 15, 1999. "Among other indigenous pieces of Sayreville in the museum are memorabilia from two native sons: the rock star Jon Bon Jovi and actor Greg Evigan, who had leads in the television shows 'BJ and the Bear' and 'My Two Dads'." * Kene Eze (born 1992), soccer player who has played as a forward for National Premier Leagues Victoria 2 club North Geelong Warriors FC.Kene Eze - 2010 Men's Soccer, William Paterson University. Accessed August 15, 2016. "Hometown: Sayreville, N.J.; High School: Sayreville War Memorial" * Marilyn Ghigliotti (born 1961), actress who played the character Veronica Loughran in Kevin Smith's cult hit Clerks.Beckerman, Jim. "It Was Slow Going at the Quick Stop: 'Clerks' Stars Kept Waiting", The Record (Bergen County), November 4, 1994. Accessed August 15, 2007. "A 20-year Sayreville resident, she plays Veronica, girlfriend of the hapless clerk Dante (O'Halloran).... A graduate of Sayreville High School and a friend of O'Halloran's for several years, Ghigliotti has acted opposite him in theater productions of Wait Until Dark and the off-off Broadway production Sabona." * Dulé Hill (born 1975), actor who has appeared in The West Wing and Psych.Granieri, Laurie. "Sayreville native Dule Hill gears up for show's new season", Home News Tribune, August 7, 2009. Accessed December 18, 2014. "The biggest challenge for me is not making Gus too nerdy or too cool. Because Gus is a nerd, says Hill, 34, who grew up in Sayreville and is a 1993 graduate of Sayreville War Memorial High School. " * Tom Kelly (born 1950), former manager for the Minnesota Twins.Staff. "Experts: Twins Will Play in 2002, But...", St. Paul Pioneer Press, December 27, 2001. Accessed October 24, 2014. "Former Twins manager Tom Kelly, who is from Sayreville, NJ, and attended St. Mary's High School in South Amboy, NJ, will be honored..." * Kevin Mulvey (born 1985), former MLB pitcher who played for the Minnesota Twins and Arizona Diamondbacks.Burkard, Tom. "Mulvey Promoted To Twins", The South Amboy – Sayreville Times, July 25, 2009. Accessed April 30, 2015. "On July 15th, Parlin's Kevin Mulvey got the biggest call in his lifetime when he was promoted to the Minnesota Twins Major League Baseball Club.""Kevin Mulvey", Baseball-Reference.com. Accessed October 24, 2014. * Eddie Popowski (1913–2001), coach and two-time interim manager of the Boston Red Sox.Staff. "Red Sox Shift Minor Pilots", The New York Times, December 13, 1947. Accessed February 15, 2011. "The signing of Eddie Popowski of Sayreville, NJ, as 1948 manager was announced today by the Lynn Red Sox of the Class B New England League." * Lea Bayers Rapp (born 1946), writer of non-fiction and children's fiction.Olivio, Andrea. "Public invited to meet local authors at library" , Old Bridge Suburban, April 7, 2005. Accessed February 15, 2011. "Expected to attend are Sayreville authors Daniel Gary Holderman, Lea Bayers Rapp and Helen Boehm, as well as South Amboy authors Jerry Smith, Chelle Martin, Flo Fitzpatrick, Jim Carney, George Francy and Tom Burkard." * Rhonda Rompola (born 1960), coach of the Southern Methodist University women's basketball team since 1991.SMU Team Profile. * Dave Sabo (born 1964), rock guitarist who plays in the heavy metal band Skid Row.Makin, Robert. "Kiss it Goodbye", Courier News (New Jersey), June 8, 2000. Accessed December 18, 2014. "Lifelong members of the Kiss Army, such as guitarist Dave 'Snake' Sabo of Sayreville and music writer Jeff Kitts of Scotch Plains..." * Mohamed Sanu (born 1989), wide receiver for the Atlanta Falcons.Mohamed Sanu, WR for the Atlanta Falcons, NFL.com. Accessed March 13, 2017. "Born: 8/22/1989 Sayreville, NJ" * Edward D. Thalmann (1945–2004), expert in diving medicine.Burkard, Tom. "Yearbook—Sayreville 1962", The South Amboy – Sayreville Times, April 20, 2002. Accessed October 1, 2015. * John S. Wisniewski (born 1962), New Jersey General Assemblyman who has served as Deputy Speaker since 2004.Assembly Member John S. Wisniewski, Project Vote Smart. Accessed August 12, 2007. * Victor J. Wolski (born 1962), federal judge.Acker, Michael. "Inductees include boro officials, judge, diver; Second annual round of SWMHS inductions scheduled for May", Suburban, April 13, 2006. Accessed October 1, 2015. "Wolski graduated from Sayreville with the class of 1980. He was raised in the borough and is now a federal judge living and working in the Washington, D.C., metropolitan area since 2003." References External links * * Official Sayreville website * Sayreville Historical Society website Category:Sayreville, New Jersey Category:1876 establishments in New Jersey Category:Borough form of New Jersey government Category:Boroughs in Middlesex County, New Jersey Category:Settlements established in 1876